Ratchet And Clank Distant Future I: Dreadzone 2
by KatSerketUnderground
Summary: Two Years After the Great Clock: Ratchet and Clank are kidnapped and forced to compete in the newer, tougher, bloodthirsty Dreadzone 2.0. With enemies both old and new looking for revenge, the duo must create an alliance with a rebelling Exterminator and her mysterious robot companion, and fight their way to freedom. ((Taken from my DanaNightshadeazimuth account.))


**Okay hello I am KatSerketUnderground this fanfic may look familiar because this used to be on DanaNightshadeAzimuth's account. I am DNA I just felt that this needed to go on my other account. So yeah. **

The planet of Florana; quiet and peaceful as the sounds of the jungle's inhabitants, villagers and creatures alike, buzzed and whispered amongst one another, their harmonious tune rising through the trees.

A spark of light amongst the stars, shining brighter than the rest… it started to get closer, and closer…

"SON OF A BITCH!" The pilot of the ship screamed, grasping the steering and pulling it upwards. She looked behind her to see the cause of her ship's betrayal, two dark red space cruisers with foreign insignias chasing her.

"Miss?" The pilot turned to her AI, who was desperately pushing buttons on the dash. "What is our plan?"

"We have to lose these dorks and get our ship working again," She replied, pulling hard on the steering.

"Ah," The AI said. "And how, pray tell, can we do that?"

"I don't know," the Lombax groaned. "The crash is inevitable… crash…. Crash!" She sat up and looked out her window. "We have to steer the ship so we crash into a forest. They'll lose us in there!"

"Miss…" The AI replied nervously "We're trying NOT to crash… I've grown fond of being in one piece!"

"It's our only chance, AMIA," The Lombax told her robot companion, griping the steering with a look of determination. "Hang on tight, this is going to be one rough landing."

"Oh dear…" The AI sighed before tightening the straps of her seatbelt.

Grunting, the pilot pulled the steering to the right, moving the ships nose towards the large cover of trees. A groan of strain came from the pilot as she started to force the ship's nose downwards and turned on the emergency eject sequence. It started to count down as the pilot flipped on the landing flaps in attempt to make the landing as smooth as a crash could be.

The ship's belly grazed the tops of the trees, and started to sink towards the ground. It ripped branches from their trees. The wings hit two great trunks and ripped off, the body of the ship spun as it lost its landing flaps. The pilot and the AI ejected out, hitting the ground as what was left of their ship hit a tree, causing an explosion that sent them both reeling. The pilot hit a tree and slid down the trunk. She groaned in pain and rubbed the helmet, thankful she still had it on, or her head would have been a gory mess by now. She forced herself into a standing position, using the tree for support, and sucked in a breath at the sight of her ship, wrapped around what was left of the tree that caused the explosion. She got up and looked around. "AMIA?" The pilot took off her helmet and quickly brushed her small fingers through her dark gold bangs and unfolded her long Lombax ears, brushing at the crimson stripes on her ears. Her eyes opened, revealing two ice blue orbs, shining brightly as they observed the wreckage for the little robot.

"AMIA?" The Lombax called, looking around. She heard a rumble of engines and dove into some bushes. Peering out to see the enemy ships fly overhead. "I never had to deal with this on Cordova," she muttered and slipped out of cover as soon as the ships flew past the little clearing. She had made sure to make the crash trail as small as possible in attempt to keep them looking long enough to make a getaway.

"Miss Kylie?" Kylie jumped and moved into a defensive position when she saw AMIA, holding the survival pack from the ship and Kylie's dual vipers. Just in case.

"AMIA!" The Lombax scooped up her friend and hugged her. "I was afraid you were scrap metal!"

"_I _was afraid you were a gore splatter under the ship,' AMIA let out an awkward, nervous giggle. "I grabbed the pack and some weapons for you. Never know what we may run into."

"Yeah," Kylie set the AI down and picked up the guns. "Like those… Deathrun goons or whatever they called themselves…"

"I believe, Miss Kylie, that it was Dreadzone,"AMIA replied.

"Either way, they weren't rolling out the welcome mat for us," Kylie sighed and strapped the guns to her thighs. "We better get moving before they come back for us."

"Agreed," The tiny robot said, handing her friend the pack. Kylie checked it: Tent cube, mini torch, three days' worth of vacuum sealed non-perishable meals, clean clothes, blanket and pillow cubes, mattress cubes, and canteens of water, plus extra oil for AMIA and some tools. Kylie sighed with relief and slung the pack over her shoulder as the pair made their way into the forest.

The tent cube was setup with blankets and pillows and mattresses as the girls started their fire and sat down. AMIA sat off to the side, fixing her arm while Kylie finished eating. "There, that should do me over until I find some better tools." The AI sighed, flexing her little metal fingers.

"Does your blaster work?" Kylie asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"No," The AI said sourly.

"Well, I guess we have to make do with what we got…" Kylie got up and stretched. "Let's go to bed."

The AI nodded and started towards the tent when Kylie froze in her tracks, her ears twitching. "What is it?" AMIA asked warily, when she heard it; a slight rustling of leaves and a high pitches charge of a laser tranquilizer.

"Duck!" Kylie cried and ducked, barely missing the laser that whizzed over her head and hit a tree. The Lombax pulled out her pistols and fired at the bush, a robotic scream causing both girls to flinch. Nothing irritated Kylie more than a robot's scream. They dived into some bushes as more goons came running, looking through the campsite. Kylie loaded her gun and attached the silencer. With a smirk, she started to pick off their foes.

All of them dead, Kylie and AMIA stood up, both grinning, when a pair of hands covered Kylie's nose with a cloth. She struggled, trying to get away, but the chloroform was already taking effect. The world faded before the Lombax's eyes as she continued to struggle feebly, the sounds of AMIA calling her name. Kylie blacked out, her fear repeating a question in her head:

_What will happen to us?_

Kylie woke up to the sounds of footsteps and hushed voices. Darkness surrounded her and she felt like she weighed a ton of bricks. Her back and arms hurt as if she was being stretched out. She _was _being stretched out. She tried to move into a more comfortable position but it just wasn't possible. A blinding light suddenly hit her face, causing her to squint. The Lombax could barely make out a tall, muscular male with strange hair just off to the side. The man growled at the sight of her and she winced at the sound of someone getting hit hard.

"You idiots! This isn't even a guy! Look, she has long hair and breasts!" The male snapped, his voice somewhat gravelly and yet had the tone to it that one would hear from a beloved cartoon superhero. But this man was anything but a superhero if he was the reason Kylie was there.

"The ship was almost one in the same! How could we tell if it was the right Lombax when her windows were blacked out?" one of the robot goons snapped back.

"At least turn down the lights, you'll blind her!" The lights went down and Kylie looked down at herself. She had been forced into heavy metal armor, painted black and a dark purple. She looked back up at the man, now more visible. He wore an orange suit that clung to his tall, athletic body. His matching orange shades covered his eyes, yet Kylie could see they held no mercy for her, nor the person he expected her to be. His goatee, much like his blond hair, had obviously been brushed, teased, gelled and pomaded to perfection. His lizard lips were twisted into a wicked smile, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the light. Kylie stared into his eyes, doing her best to look fearless, but she knew he could see her arms shaking.

"Scared, little lady?" Ace snickered, holding her chin between his index finger and thumb.

Kylie snarled and snapped at his fingers, causing him to let go. "You dirty space cow, keep your hands off or I'll rip off your balls!"

Ace's face went hard, his eyes growing cold with anger. The two thugs tensed, expecting the worst, when Ace let out a forced chuckle. "She has a real potty mouth on her," Ace said to them.

"She's feisty, too," One of the thugs replied.

"This just isn't my day," Ace walked closer to the table so he stood beside Kylie. "First my breakfast was freezing, then I am once again stuck with numbskulls, and now this… excuse me, gentlemen…" He turned and slapped Kylie across her face, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"My _name,_" he growled at her, "is Ace Hardlight. _Ace. HARDLIGHT,_" Kylie winced as he spat the "T" in her face. He stood back up and pulled a syringe of crimson red liquid.

"Scared now?" Ace pushed the syringe into her neck, causing Kylie to cry out. Her world started fading again, her heartbeat pounding through her head. _Not again, _she thought to herself as she fell unconscious.

"I'll show you pain."


End file.
